


Burnt Wings & A Broken heart

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>” Family is always there, even if you can’t see them”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Wings & A Broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before it was conform that Gabriel was still alive, even though I always believed he was live, I suppose if I felt like I could do a follow up depending on how well people like the one.
> 
> I sort of moved SPN time line up a bit so that Season 4/5 would sort of be abit more even line with Thor timeline.
> 
> I also apologize for any spelling/Grammar mistake.

                                                                                                           

 

It started when Darcy was in College, she got to know the cute slightly older janitor and their friendship it bloomed in something, when she left for her intern-ship with Jane, she made sure to send him some of message at left once a day.

When she found out that Thor was real she called her brothers, well technically Half-Brothers, to let her know she fine, because they always seem to find out things she doesn't want them to know about.

She was with her brothers when she meet her janitor again, only this time Darcy was told who he really and they all found out that he was actually the Arch-Angel Gabriel, that just made Darcy want to taser him even more.

When Gabriel came to see her again, after discovering his true identity, Darcy was working at SI as Tony assistant as Pepper took over CEO duties again, but she was also helping Coulson out as well when he need it.

Darcy didn't find out she pregnant till after Gabriel was killed by Lucifer and the phone call she had gotten from Dean had caused her to break down and unable to work for a week after that.

When Darcy did find out she pregnant she made plans to leave SHIELD to protect her child, what she knows will be a Nephilim, She told Pepper & Coulson about the supernatural so they understood why she was leaving. The only 3 people that who knew the real reason to why she was leaving, Pepper, Coulson & Thor(who knew that the baby was going special when he heard who the father was) apart from Sam and Dean.

Darcy knew that Pepper and Coulson would help make sure no one would follow her after she left and Thor was an alien/demi-god would help protect her and her child from all force of the world that would try and hurt her baby.

When she joined finally joined Sam & Dean, they made her stay at Bobby’s most of the time to keep her and the baby safe, as big brother it was there roles to protect her and their unborn nephew

Once Lucifer and Michael were taken care of, meaning she lost Sam and Adam(who was younger than her), she stayed with Bobby while Dean went to Lisa to try and have a normal life, but Darcy made sure to keep in contact with him and let him know his nephew was developing. When Sam was brought back, she didn't tell Dean no matter how much she wanted because Sam made her promise not to say word to him.

Darcy finally had her son, Alfie Johnathan Lewis-Winchester or A.J for short, in Bobby house with a mid-wife that was used to the Supernatural world, 8 mouths later when part of her world shattered, leaving with a hole in her heart.

Once A.J was old enough too travel without just fussing, but he was good boy for most of the time, but he could be like his father when he wanted and that always made her smile even when she shushing him, Darcy took him to see Phil, Pepper, Thor & everyone who was in tower, and they all adored the baby boy, she then went to Dean & Lisa to show him off when she was heading back to Bobby's,

When Dean came back to hunter life, Darcy got a job so could get out and met people and find any case for her brothers. She also helped Bobby with research that the boys needed.

Dean and Sam always seem to make sure that Darcy & A.J were safe before doing anything, that could cause them harm, So after everything that happen from Sam coming back from Hell to the Trails, they were always on the boys minds because they were both easy to use as targets.

When A.J was older enough to start kindergarten, that was the time his power were started to show but not enough to cause any serious problems, but Cas has told them a few things about Nephilims, so they were ready for when his powers might start to cause more problem..

While he was growing up, Darcy would tell A.J stories about his father, how she meet him, what he did to his uncles when they met him. Darcy always let him know everyday that his father would love him But it wasn't till he was in kindergarten, when he asked why his father wasn't outside the gate waiting for him to finish kindergarten.

It was one of the few time that Darcy felt her heart break again, so she knelt down in front and smiled at him and told him, ” Family is always there, even if you can’t see them”. He accepted that till he got older, when he knew more about the Supernatural and what he really was.

Gabriel may of never known about his son and what he was like, what he looks like, but A.J will know everything about his father, he had seen photos, heard stories from people and read about him, because as his mother said when he was younger, ” Family is always there, even if you can’t see them”. A.J may never see his father but he know Gabriel is always with him where every he goes.


End file.
